


If you believe in it then anything is possible

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where is that cheerful girl that came here seven years ago ready to go out on an adventure? I want that Bianca; not this one who is full of self-hatred.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you believe in it then anything is possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoyagerWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/gifts).



“You’re leaving me in charge for a week, Professor?” Bianca squeaked.

“I can think of no person better suited to run the lab while I’m away.”

She nervously fiddled with the rims of her glasses. “I’m just an assistant, Professor. Surely, there is someone more qualified than me to run the lab.”

“Bianca, you’ve been my assistant for six years now. I can think of no one better suited to the task,” Juniper said.

“But Professor-“

Juniper held her hand up. “Where is that cheerful girl that came here seven years ago ready to go out on an adventure? I want that Bianca; not this one who is full of self-hatred.”

“I won’t let you down, Professor!” Bianca exclaimed.

“Now that’s what I want to hear.”

Bianca always tried to remain positive but there were times when self-doubt would sneak through. She knew there was no reason to be so down on herself because in the years being an assistant to Professor Juniper she had learned so much. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch for her to temporarily be put in charge. Bianca was just afraid of letting the Professor down.

“When do you leave, Professor?”

Professor Juniper smiled. “I leave tomorrow so I expect to see you back here bright and early to see me off!”

“I will be here before sunrise. I promise!” Bianca practically shouted.

It was a short walk back to the home she shared with her family. When Bianca walked in she saw her father busy in the kitchen but he heard her as soon as the door closed.

“Was it a busy day at the lab?”

“No more than usual but I have some news,” Bianca answered. “The Professor is going out of town for a conference and asked me to run the lab while she’s gone.”

He grinned and rushed over to Bianca to hug her “That’s great, Bianca! I’m so proud of you.”

Her father accepted what Bianca was doing with her life now and was nothing more than supportive. It was a stark difference from seven years ago when she had just left Nuvema Town.

_Bianca realized just how uneasy she felt by the time the sun started to set. There had been a big fight with her father before she left. It made Bianca want to turn back but she resisted that urge and went back to setting up camp with Hilda._

_“Is something wrong, Bianca?” she asked._

_“My dad and I had a big fight before we left. He thinks a Pokémon Journey is a waste of time.” Bianca hated disappointing her father. It was making her feel conflicted about this journey._

_“Yet you’re here?” Hilda nudged her._

_Bianca smiled weakly. “I want to do this even if my dad doesn’t want me too.”_

_“Good!” Hilda exclaimed. “Hey, what do you think is taking Cheren so long to get that firewood?”_

_“We should probably go after him,” Bianca giggled._

“You should probably go to bed early. Tomorrow is a busy day after all.” Her dad broke the hug and then returned to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious.

“Do you think dinner will be ready soon?”

He laughed. “It will be ready in a few minutes.”

Bianca walked to the stairs but stopped when she saw her father poke his head out of the kitchen.

“You don’t need to thank me, Bianca.”

She smiled and hurried up the stairs and it took Bianca a few minutes to get ready. During dinner her father expressed that he was (once again) very proud. He always tried so hard to support her dreams now. It led to an easy sleep that night. 

Bianca woke up when her alarm clock went off for the second time. It was still dark outside which meant she wasn’t going to be late. If Bianca was late it could affect the trust the Professor had placed in her and she wouldn’t do anything to destroy that trust. 

The thought process was similar to one she had when she first became Professor Juniper’s assistant.

_She had woken up later than she intended. When Bianca finally realized the time she flew out of bed and ran around her room in a panic. How could she wake up late? The Professor was never going to trust her now!_

_“I can’t believe I overslept!” Bianca cried as she came downstairs. “Dad, I’ll see you-“_

_Her father pointed to the table. “Sit and eat. It will help calm you down.”_

_Bianca sighed and obeyed but after she was done she could admit she felt calmer._

_“I should get going, dad. I’ll see you later.”_

_“Bianca?” he called out as she approached the door._

_“Yes?”_

_He smiled at her. “Good luck.”_

The sunrise was just beginning when Bianca arrived at the lab. She was proud of herself for arriving on time but felt the nerves starting to take over. It was only increased when Professor Juniper approached her while dragging a bag of luggage behind her.

“I’ll see you in a week, Bianca and remember you’ll be fine,” she told her firmly.

Bianca was beyond nervous the first day. She rushed around the lab like a Torchic with its head cutoff but was capable of getting a few things done. It was on the second day when Bianca felt more at ease. The lab was running smoothly and it proved she could do it.

~*~

Bianca wiped her face on her sleeve after putting the last of the books away. She had been working for quite a few hours trying to organize the Professor’s study. It was a mess but Bianca wasn’t surprised. Professor Juniper was known to be lacking some organizational skills

“Bianca!”

She had just sat down to take a break when someone shouted. With a small, disappointed sigh Bianca rushed out of the study and then downstairs.

“Yes, who called me-“

“Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my name already?” asked a familiar voice.

It only took Bianca a second to place the voice. She didn’t hesitate to rush forward and embrace them.

“Iris, what are you doing here?” She hadn’t expected to see Iris for another month at the very least. The life of a former Pokémon champion very busy after all so Bianca understood the extended absences.

Iris glanced up at the taller girl and smiled. She returned the embrace but broke it in order to look at Bianca’s face. “I decided to cut my training short.”

“How did you know I was at the lab?”

“Bianca, if you’re not home then you’re here,” Iris laughed. “Where is Professor Juniper anyway? Normally she rushes down to bombard me with questions about how my training is going.”

She smiled almost sheepishly. “She’s away at a conference and left… um… me in charge.”

In the year they had been together Bianca had seen pure shock come over Iris’s face once. The first time it happened was when (in a very awkward attempt mind you) she asked Iris out. This moment was the second time.

“I’m surprised but it’s not because I think you don’t deserve it. It just seems sudden,” Iris admitted.

Bianca laughed. “You should’ve seen my face when she told me! It was the last thing I expected.”

“Maybe one day you’ll even be co-professor of the lab.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Iris. She only left me in charge for a week and it’s a long time until that will happen!”

Iris grinned. “She left you in charge for a week even though you’ve only been her assistant for a few years. It might be sooner than you think.”

She huffed and the kissed Iris. It was Bianca’s way of changing the subject. “You never did tell me why you decided to cut your training short.”

“It’s a lot of reasons,” Iris muttered.

“Could you tell me one?”

“I missed you.”

Bianca couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “I missed you too, Iris.”


End file.
